Fire and Ice 4: Survivor
by HufflepuffDemon
Summary: The time has come. Morgana has found an army of sorcerers and warriors, dragons and beasts. Power is what she wants and she won't stop on her way to it. This is the battle that will change everything and in the end, there is only one survivor. *4th and Final book in the Fire and Ice series.*
1. Chapter 1

_Fire and Ice 4: Survivor_

**Hello! I left the last story on a cliff-hanger deliberately, and I'm sorry... well, a little. It was pretty awesome though! Anyway, this is the last Fire and Ice story, I hope you enjoyed this series, Look out for anymore stories I'm writing. **

**HollyDawn your reviews always make me smile! Thank you so much!**

**Just to let you know, I'll put the spell meanings at the end of each chapter because I realised I didn't do that in my last 3 books so I'll do it now to make it easier to understand! **

Chapter 1

They hid behind the trees. Now was the perfect time to do it, at night, when Camelot least expected. Arthur would probably be celebrating about their latest accomplishment or something. Morgana hid in the forest, an army of sorcerers, knights, and even a few dragons.

The night was quiet. The moon stood tall in the sky, the pale light lay across the kingdom. A quiet chatter could be heard from inside the castle but apart from that, Camelot was still. Every so often, a gentle breeze would blow across the lands, making leaves flap about on the trees and torch lights flicker.

Morgana's pale, stone cold face was the first you could see as she stalked across the flat grass that lay between the forest and the castle. Her army did not make a sound though. Not yet.

They stood behind her, dressed in black, weapons ready to be used. Dragons crouched low on the ground. Goodness knows where they came from. Some looked like dragons, but if you looked closer, they were actually other vicious magical creatures, bearing fangs and snarling quietly.

Morgana's hand flew across houses and her eyes flashed gold for just a second. Flames burst from the roves and smoke poured out the windows floating up into the sky. The bright orange and yellow was the first thing you saw.

Warning bells echoed throughout the kingdom and knights and guards hurried out into the streets, getting as many people as they could to the castle before any more harm came to them.

Shrill screams tore through the air as people ran from the fire that was burning their homes. Children wept and ran for their mothers who then ran for the castle.

Morgana grinned evilly. All was going well.

"The mythical creatures hissed behind her, waiting for their queue. Not yet. Soon.

Camelot was burning, fire spread through the lower town, as quickly as it came, going from house to house.

She looked up at the castle and saw the familiar blond hair. The crown upon his head.

Arthur.

_MERLIN_

It was only a matter of time. Arthur knew that. Things had been going so well, it was just what he had expected. Not that he had expected his kingdom to go up in flames _that _night, he just knew that trouble was bound to end up on his front door some time soon.

"Get the people into the castle. As many as you can." Arthur ordered Leon.

"Gwaine, take the knights and gather your weapons. Merlin, you come with me," Arthur went to Gwen who had a face of worry and determination.

"Gwen, you help Gaius. I know you can fight." He said when her mouth opened in protest. "But you're better at healing people."

Gwen nodded understandingly and hurried off after Gaius to prepare the medical room.

"We're going to my father's old chambers." Arthur told Merlin who was half running half walking behind him.

"What for?" Merlin asked.

"If we go onto the balcony, we can see the full damage and hopefully, where Morgana is." Arthur informed him. Merlin nodded.

Uther's old room was dusty and it hadn't been used in ages. The bed still lay made and untouched, as did everything else but the amount of dust that had lay itself on top of things made it look like the room had been empty for years.

Arthur barged through the balcony doors and went to the edge. His hands rested on the stone barrier that went around the edge. His eyes scanned the lower town for any sign of his 'sister'. None, the smoke was too thick.

"Merlin can you see her?" Arthur asked turning to his friend. Merlin was staring at the fog, as if something was there.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked again.

"Æsweotol," He hissed, his eyes turned gold and the fog cleared revealing Morgana and her army of men.

Arthur's angry glare was reflected on her face and she brought her hand up.

Her mouth moved but she was too far away for them to hear anything. All of a sudden, the balcony began to crumble and they immediately went for the door, slamming it behind them.

"What do we do?" Merlin asked his king with worry.

"Attack." Arthur replied plainly.

_MERLIN_

Kilgharrah knew something was wrong. He had felt it in his mind. His young Dragonlord was struggling and he could sense a hint of fear. The older dragon knew he had to do something but Camelot would fear him. Think he was on the other side, with Morgana and the other dragons.

He could hear the screams and the city being torn apart by Morgana. Her crave for power was making her go mad. Her heart, one full of love was now full of hatred. All she wanted was power.

Kilgharrah always got annoyed at that. Peoples desire for power. It would drive him insane thinking about it because as much as he understood it, he didn't know why people did it. Everyone had power, just some had more than others.

He stretched out his wings and flew up into the starry sky. Camelot would need him. His warlock would need him.

The fire was horrifying. The flames burst into the sky, oranges, reds and yellows all rose up, at least 10 foot tall. Houses had been ruined by the flames. The whole city had been engulfed in thick, black smoke.

Kilgharrah roared in anger. Though he saw no people, he could hear them yell for help.

He dove down into the smoke, flapping his wings hoping it would disappear.

_MERLIN_

Merlin ran through the empty halls, panting. He and Arthur had decided to split up. Arthur would go to the knights and Merlin would just go and help with whatever he could.

The roar had startled him at first but he recognised it. It was Kilgharrah! Merlin grinned, and ran to the nearest window. He saw the large dragon sweep down into the city desperately flapping his wings. The smoke around him cleared but as soon as he stopped, it filled the empty space again.

Merlin left the window and ran to the doors. They were wide open, in case there was anyone else that needed to get in. Merlin raised his hand towards the city.

"Æsweotol sé dism ," He murmured. His blue orbs went gold and back to blue again.

The smoke began to rise, his hands leading it up into the sky. He clasped his hands together and the smoke vanished into thin air.

He looked down at the city and found Morgana and her army waiting on the empty streets. She smirked her signature, evil smirk.

"Merlin." She said coldly. "What a nice surprise."

**I'm pretty please with this! Anyway, here's a translation for you.**

**Spell Translation**

**Æsweotol – clear**

**Æsweotol ****sé ****dism – Clear the smoke**

**Hope that was more helpful than leaving it unsaid!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fire and Ice 4: Survivor_

**AN: Hi again! I have literally nothing to say. **

Chapter 2

"_Merlin," She said coldly. "What a surprise." _

Merlin's eyes widened and he ran back into the safety of the castle. Yes he could wipe out the whole of Morgana's army without a single word but he couldn't wipe out an entire army, Morgana and several dragons at the same time.

Where did she even get all these dragons from?!

He had to warn Arthur. She would be looking to break into the castle now and he could only hold them off for so long.

He told a nearby soldier to tell Arthur Morgana was close and to get here as soon as possible.

"Clústor," He whispered. That would hold them off, but not for long. Morgana was powerful and that was a rather basic spell.

Arthur and the knights got here immediately. Merlin didn't really know what to do. The doors were close to collapsing and he could do nothing about it. He could try and stop the dragons harming anyone. Yes. He would do that.

The doors bust down, and Morgana's army were ready.

"Dreigiau!" He roared. The creatures stopped and stared at him. "Yr wyf yn gorchymyn i chi roi'r gorau,"

The dragons bowed their heads respectfully and flew off into the night sky, Kilgharrah follwed. Merlin sighed smiling slightly.

"NO!" Morgana screeched. "EMRYS!"

Her army grewy angrier, and started fighting more viciously. Their swords clashed with the knights' and sorcerers eyes' turned a bright gold. Merlin's eyes roamed over the crowd of red and black until he saw that blond mop of hair. He ran over to the king and pulled on his arm.

"Arthur we need to move further into the castle." Merlin cried over the battle.

"Merlin now isn't the best time," Arthur exclaimed, he thrust his sword forward and into his opponents stomach.

"Arthur, we need to, I have an idea." Merlin told the king.

"Fine!" Arthur said annoyed. He called for the knights to retreat further into the castle.

"Sire?" Sir Leon asked confused. "Shouldn't we be fighting?"

"Merlin here has an idea." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Leon and the knights turned to see the servant looking down the hall they had just beem fighting in. They heard the distant yell of Morgana's men, and the stomp of their feet.

Merlin was muttering away to himself.

"Andslyht áhafennes," He repeated. Morgana's army were getting closer.

"Merlin! Any time soon!" Arthur cried.

"Not yet," Merlin said. Arthur and the knights prepared their weapons, just in case Merlin's plan didn't work.

Morgana's army had rounded the corner and were now charging towards them swords ready.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled.

"Give me a minute!" Merlin exclaimed. He whispered his spell once more and grinned. Got it.

The men were just about to slice him in two when,

"Andslyht áhafennes," the whole corridor blew up making bits of stone go everywhere. Arthur and the knights covered their eyes and when they looked back up, Merlin had gone speeding down the hall towards the medical bay.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled after his servant. He sighed when he got no response.

"Come on. Let's go and secure the people. We need to make sure Morgana doesn't get past the medical bay." Arthur ordered. The knights nodded and they all ran down the same corridor Merlin had.

They saw a few men in black lying on the floor either unconscious or dead. Arthur smiled to himself. Merlin. His smile quickly turned into a frown. Morgana's army had been down that hallway and if they were up here, that meant they had found another way into the castle.

"Come on." Arthur said sternly. They didn't notice the little droplets of blood trailing along the floor.

_MERLIN_

Merlin raced down the halls. He had no idea where he was going but he needed to find a way to stop Morgana.

He turned a corner and came face to face with three men, giving him a toothless grin.

"Uh... hi!" He exclaimed, panicking slightly. One of the men swung his sword and Merlin's eyes flashed gold throwing the man back and against the wall. The other two's eyes widened in surprise.

They swung at him and Merlin dodged the first sword that came at him. The second time, he was not so lucky. The sword went through his shirt and ran across his skin. He gasped in pain and sent both men flying backwards. He clutched at his side and hobbled down the corridor.

The next hall was empty but he found he couldn't go on so he decided to sit down for a while. His eyelids suddenly became very heavy and started to drop. His breathing even out and his hand dropped from his side, letting the blood flow freely onto the floor.

_MERLIN_

Arthur and the knights ran through the halls quietly, making sure to stop at every corner and turn slowly. They hadn't found anything apart from a few dead bodies that was... until they found Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. The young boy was pale and had lost a lot of blood. Most of it had ended up on the floor.

"Quick. We have to get him to the Medical bay." Arthur ordered. He put away his sword and picked up the servant. Surprisingly, he was very light and easy to carry.

They ran through the halls until they reached two large wooden doors. Leon pushed them open and it was brimming with life. There were people everywhere, some lay on tables while others tended to their wounds. Groaning filled the room and orders were passed around.

Arthur made his way to Gaius who had just finished tending to a patient.

"Oh my," Gaius cried. "Put him on the table."

Arthur, for once, did as he was told and placed his friend on the table and Gaius immediately started treating his wound.

Arthur went over to Gwen and hugged her. "How are you?" Gwen asked.

"Fine," Arthur answered, kissing her on the cheek. "We've not seen Morgana since the attack at the front of the castle."

"I don't know whether that's good or bad," Gwen laughed nervously. Arthur chuckled and kissed her again before letting her go and resume her job as nurse.

"Sire," Leon said rushing over, he was followed by Gwaine, Elyan and Percival. "We spotted Morgana heading to the throne room."

"Thank you. We will stay here until I say otherwise." Arthur told them. They bowed their heads respectfully. Well, everyone except Gwaine who nodded.

"Waiting till Merlin wakes up?" Gwaine asked curiously.

"I... Yes." Arthur tried to protest but the look Gwaine gave him said he was having none of it so he just gave in.

"Good choice." Gwaine smirked before running off to join the other knights.

Arthur went back over to Gaius. "How is he?"

"He'll be okay. Probably be able to heal himself when he wakes up, which will be any minute now." Gaius informed him.

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur said quietly.

"Not at all," Gaius replied.

Gaius was true when he said any minute now because Merlin woke up just a few minutes later.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed catching the attention of a few knights and Arthur.

"Wha...?" Merlin asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You were injured; you should be able to heal yourself though." Gaius told his ward. Merlin nodded and whispered something, making his eyes turn gold.

The wound that had once been there disappeared and the only damage done was the tear in his shirt.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from across the room. Merlin raised his head and saw Arthur and the knights in a little group by the door. He ran over to them and listened to what they planned to do.

"Morgana is probably sitting on the throne; she'll have guards in there with her." Leon said.

"She'll be waiting for us." Arthur warned.

"So what?" Gwaine smirked. "We're ready for her." He clapped Merlin on the back.

Arthur grinned. "Alright. Let's go."

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Spell Translations**

**Clústor – Lock**

**Dreigiau – Dragons**

**Yr wyf yn gorchymyn****i chi roi'r gorau – I command you to stop**

**Andslyht áhafennes – Blow up**

**Bye! x**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire and Ice 4: Survivor_

**AN: Hi again! Sorry for the wait, I usually post a little sooner than this but I hope my timing wasn't too bad, I was really busy today. **

**I think this is going to with be an Arthur-Morgana confrontation or a Merlin-Morgana confrontation. I haven't decided yet so it may even be both! **

**This is going to be awesome.**

Chapter 3

Morgana had taken over the castle. Well, that's what she thought.

She sat on the throne her head facing her knees, her dark hair falling around her face like a curtain. Guards stood around her, still as statues.

She knew Arthur would come soon enough; it was only a matter of time.

The sound of the door opening and footsteps walking in brought an evil grin to her face. Her eyes lit up with what seemed to be joy.

"Brother," She hissed quietly. So quietly, Arthur could barely hear her.

"Morgana," He replied just as coldly.

"Come closer. I'm struggling to hear you," Morgana smirked.

"Just leave." Arthur growled. "Why do you crave power so badly? So badly you would kill people. What happened to the good in your heart?"

"There was never any _good_ in my heart. It was all an act." Morgana snarled.

"_That's _an act. You pretend you hate everything. You hate all the people you used to love." Arthur said frostily.

"Yes Arthur. Used." Morgana told him. She stood up, and walked over to them circling them like they were prey. Not once did Arthur look at her, but Merlin was watching her every move.

"What about Gwen? You loved her like a sister." Arthur said. The knights were all listening intently.

"Things changer Arthur. I grew up, like everyone does!" She snapped. A scowl appeared on her pale face.

"Now. Just in case you decide to leave unexpectedly... unbræce clúster," She hissed. The doors clicked and Morgana smiled satisfyingly.

Merlin's eyes darted over to the door.

"If you try to unlock it, I'll kill your friends," Morgana whispered in his ear.

"You just try." Merlin's eyes were challenging. Morgana scowled again.

"Searu þæm mann," She murmured, her hand rose towards Gwaine. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a blue, shimmering bubble formed around him. Morgana was a little confused but then her nostrils flared angrily and her eyes went dark.

"Searu þæm mann," She repeated this time at Arthur. Merlin's eyes turned a vivid gold and another bubble twisted its way around Arthur.

"Stop that!" She screamed. Merlin grinned cheekily which made her angrier.

"Sinhíwscipe hine áhafennes," She screeched.

"Blódseten," Merlin yelled, pointing his hand at the invisible ropes flying towards him.

Morgana screamed, shattering the windows around her. The men covered their ears. She then stalked to the throne and stood before it, her eyes resting on Merlin.

"Mín fæger démone nrls fram se ælmesæcer," She murmured, her arms stretched out, as far as they would go. The ground began to crack, the stone falling into a black whole below. A huge creature made its way to the surface, roaring and hissing at everyone.

It was huge and grey; it had oily grey scales that flowed down its back. Its beady amber eyes fixed on Arthur, the knights and Merlin and it growled at them. Two pointy yellow teeth poked out between its mouth. It stretched out its torn wings and waved its head around. Merlin knew it was some sort of dragon or dragon based creature but he had never seen anything like it before.

"Meet my pet." Morgana sneered.

Merlin didn't know if it would work but it was worth a shot. He straightened out his shoulders and opened his mouth

"Ddraig Mighty Yr wyf yn eich arglwydd ac yr wyf yn gorchymyn i chwi beidio â niweidio unrhyw un," Merlin cried as the beast lunged forward, bearing its fangs. It immediately stopped and bowed its head.

"As you wish," It replied. Morgana's face of joy turned into one of shock and anger.

"No!"

But Merlin didn't pay any attention to her. "Rydych chi'n byw yn y ddaear?"

"Yes, I am a creature of the old religion." The dragon said in the same language as Merlin.

"Dylech fod yn farw," Merlin commented. He was unaware of everyone watching him and the creature having a conversation as if it was nothing.

"Yet here I am," It murmured, a smile on it's terrifying face.

"Gallwch adael nawr," Merlin hissed, the language rolling off is tongue as if he spoke it everyday.

"Thank you," The creature bowed its head again before crawling back into the hole and reburying itself in the earth below.

"You... You..." Morgana was speechless. "You're a..."

Merlin didn't say anything. He was already struggling to keep the smug grin off his face.

"You're a Dragonlord." She accused her eyes meeting his own.

"I'm the _only _Dragonlord." He corrected. She looked like she wanted to pull her own hair out.

"Kill him." Morgana yelled at the guards around her. They all simotaniously lifted their hands, along with Morgana herself, and muttered the same spell. Their eyes flashed gold and Merlin fell to the floor. His eyes closed and he entered a world of darkness.

**I'm sorry this is a little short. And some of the words a a bit... ugh... My thesaurus stopped working saying something about it wouldn't translate Welsh...**

**Spell Translations**

**Unbræce clúster – unbreakable lock**

**Searu ****þæm ****mann – Kill that man**

**Sinhíwscipe hine áhafennes – tie him up**

**Blódseten – stop**

**Mín ****fæger démone nrls fram se ælmesæcer – My beautiful demon rise from the ground**

**Ddraig****Mighty****Yr wyf yn****eich****arglwydd****ac yr wyf yn****gorchymyn i chwi****beidio â****niweidio unrhyw un – Mighty dragon I am your lord and I command you not to hurt anyone**

**Rydych chi'n byw****yn y ddaear? – you live in the ground?**

**Dylech****fod yn farw – you should be dead**

**Gallwch adael****nawr – you can leave now**

**Yes that was a lot of spells and Dragonlord commands but I hope it wasn't **_**too **_**confusing! :P**

**Bye! x**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fire and Ice 4: Survivor_

**AN: Oh my god... I know... I'm a terrible person. I meant to update ages ago... I'm so sorry! You must hate me. It has actually been like centuries. **

**Here's my pathetic excuse for not updating in years. I lost my charger and my dad was using his laptop, my mum doesn't like anyone to use her laptop since it's like brand new. I'm so sorry.**

**Oh, and I noticed I spelt simultaneously wrong in the last chapter... whoops! **

**Here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

_"Kill him." Morgana yelled at the guards around her. They all simultaneously lifted their hands, along with Morgana herself, and muttered the same spell. Their eyes flashed gold and Merlin fell to the floor. His eyes closed and he entered a world of darkness._

Arthur watched as Merlin collapsed, his head connecting with the solid stone floor.

"Merlin!" He yelled. Gwaine looked from Morgana, a wicked smile on her face, to Merlin, his face pale and twisted in pain.

"What did you do?" Arthur roared. Morgana looked slightly taken aback. She knew Merlin was a loyal, maybe too loyal, caring servant but she didn't know he meant that much to Arthur.

"He will be dead within a few hours." Morgana notified. Arthur was shaking with rage; Merlin was probably his closest friend so this was one of the most horrifying moments of his life.

"Heal him." Arthur ordered using his 'king' voice.

"Why should I?" Morgana enquired.

"Because, deep down inside of you... in the centre of your heart, there's a tiny little bit of hope. Of care for your friends." Arthur said quietly.

"There is nothing left Arthur. My heart is cold. Uther's hated for magic changed me. He would've killed me, his own ward, just because of his fear for magic!" Morgana screamed.

"It doesn't need to be like this Morgana. Please just save him." Arthur begged.

"There's nothing I can do." Morgana said quietly.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"There is nothing I can do." She repeated, slower and a lot louder.

"You killed him. You can bring him back." Arthur exclaimed.

"I can't!" She shrieked. "You don't understand. He's dying. Yes, he's fighting; it's taking all he's got. I can_ feel _it Arthur. He's desperately trying to reach his way back into our world but he can't."

"I'm sorry." Arthur murmured.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." Morgana whispered. "I did this to him."

"No. I'm sorry you can feel him struggling." Arthur told his sister. "And I'm sorry for all that's happened to you. I'm sorry you couldn't be who you were for fear of being murdered. I'm sorry for what you've become."

Morgana looked at her brother with wide eyes. Her piercing green eyes, usually filled with hatred for everything in this world, were now filled to the brim with tears.

"I can heal him. I won't be able to stop him from dying but I'll be able to heal him and bring him back to our world." Morgana told them, smiling a proper, caring smile for the first time in years.

"Thank you!" Arthur almost screamed.

She muttered a spell and her eyes flashed gold, suddenly, Merlin bolted upright gasping for air. Arthur fan over to his friend and hugged him.

"You're okay," He whispered. Merlin nodded, unable to speak due to lack of air.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Morgana said quietly. She then turned to the knights and apologised to them too.

Arthur thought, that for once in his life, everything was okay. Nothing would happen... Except... Merlin was dying. He didn't even realise.

"Merlin... do you know... do you remember anything?"

"Um... everything was dark. I could open my eyes. It was like being dead..." He laughed lightly at the end of his sentence but his smile quickly turned into a frown when everyone gave him sad looks.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Merlin... You're well..." Arthur struggled to find the right words. He couldn't just blurt out '_You're dying and you only have a few days to live,' _or _'Morgana accidentally killed you but she totally regrets it.' _

"Merlin. I'm sorry. I cast a spell on you and you're dying." Morgana admitted. Merlin stared at her, a little bewildered. He obviously hadn't heard the earlier conversation where Morgana had had a change of heart.

"It's uh... okay... I think." He muttered.

Morgana watched the warlock's face sadden and it brought pain to her heart.

"So I'm... dying?" He asked quietly.

"Merlin I..." Morgana started but Merlin shook his head.

"It's not your fault." He sent her a small smile.

Morgana almost burst into tears right there. This man was dying because of her selfish doing. Her crave for power. Yet, he had the heart to forgive her. Tell her it wasn't her fault when everyone knew it was. He didn't get angry or overly emotional. He just smiled and said it was okay.

Merlin, sure that Morgana wasn't going to harm them, took away the shields around his friends. The blue barriers dissolving and falling to the ground.

"Merlin..." Arthur started.

"Arthur don't. It's fine, there's nothing you can do." Merlin told his friend.

Arthur offered a small, sad smile.

Merlin was dying and there was nothing _anyone _could do.

**I'm not very pleased with this. Not at all. Plus, you deserve a better, longer and more detailed chapter because of my rubbish updating! **

**I'm sorry and I'll try to update quicker next time. **

**Morganapxdragon x**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fire and Ice 4: Survivor_

**AN: Welcome back to my imagination. **

**I have nothing to say except there may be a little Mergana in this chapter. **

Chapter 5

Morgana was racking her brain for anything that could help them in this situation. She truly had changed and wanted to help in any way she could. Half of her kept saying she should use this moment as an advantage but the other half was saying do anything she can to help Merlin. After all, it was her who put him on his death bed.

_MERLIN_

Merlin stumbled through the halls. He didn't want to die. Who did? But did he have a choice?

His magic was almost pouring out of him. It took almost everything he had to control it.

"Merlin." Merlin turned round to see Morgana heading towards him.

"Morgana," He bowed his head slightly.

"I just thinking about... well, you know." Morgana said quietly.

"Why?" Merlin asked abruptly.

"Pardon?" She asked puzzled.

"Why are you suddenly on our side? Not wanting to kill Arthur and take over the throne." Merlin asked her. Morgana's eyes flicked upwards to meet his pale face.

"I don't know." She whispered. "It's like something inside of me snapped. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't hurt the people I loved most."

"Loved?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes. I love you and Gwen and Arthur." She replied gently.

"Then why..." Merlin trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"Because I was scared. And angry and I yearned for power." Morgana mumbled.

Merlin thought for a moment. This was obviously a sensitive subject for Morgana.

"Anyway..." She cleared her throat. "I want you to take me to the Isle of the Blessed."

"What?" Merlin asked confused.

Morgana had thought this through, over and over again. It was the right thing to do.

"Please Merlin. Please take me there." Morgana pleaded quietly.

"Fine." Merlin responded. Morgana smiled lovingly.

"Thank you Merlin." She said in a hushed voice. Morgana stared into Merlin's peaceful blue eyes and leaned in ever so slightly. She thought she saw Merlin do the same but just at that moment the door opened and two Camelot guards walked through.

"Come on Merlin. We need to go now." Morgana ordered. Merlin sighed. What a lovely way to spend the rest of his days.

"Okay."

_MERLIN_

Arthur was looking out the window when he saw a black horse race across the fields and into the forest. Two mysterious looking people were sat on the horse; Arthur looked closer and saw that familiar mop of raven coloured hair.

Oh no.

"Merlin," He said under his breath.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin's just left." Arthur murmured a little angrily.

"WHAT?" Gwen exclaimed.

"I just saw him on a horse with someone else heading into the forest!" Arthur told her.

"Who was it?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I don't know..." Arthur murmured thoughtfully.

_MERLIN_

Merlin and Morgana reached the Isle of the Blessed by nightfall. The stars were twinkling in the sky and the moon shone down on the lake. Merlin looked across the water at the haunting island.

"Come on." Morgana said helping him into the boat. Merlin was beginning to lose his breath. His heart was slowing every minute.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled faintly at her. She nodded.

Morgana began to row the boat across the water, leaving ripples after them.

"Why are we here?" Merlin asked. Morgana thought he would've figured it out by now but she guessed that the fact that he was dying was more important.

"I can't tell you." She said quietly.

Merlin sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just can't..." Morgana told him.

"Fine then." They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

They left the boat at the edge of the island and Morgana went into the crumbling building, her black dress trailing behind her.

Merlin was still struggling to breath and every step he took was almost agony.

"Merlin it's just a little bit further!" Morgana encouraged. She supported him the rest of the way.

_MERLIN_

Arthur and the knights raced out to the forest, following any signs that Merlin had been there. He didn't know why Merlin left but hopefully, he would come back. Well... only if he survived that long.

Arthur also had a suspicion that the other person on the horse was Morgana because the knights had searched the castle for her and she was nowhere to be found. It was almost nightfall now, the sun was setting, oranges and pinks were painted across the sky, mixing together. It was stunning.

They didn't stop riding until they reached a lake. In the middle of the lake was an island. A unforgettable island. The Isle of the Blessed.

"Only 3 of us will fit in the boat." Arthur stated. Gwaine stepped forward and so did Leon.

"Okay Elyan and Percival, you stay here with the horses. We'll go over." Arthur said. The three of them piled into the boat and headed across the lake.

_MERLIN_

Merlin's eyes were threatening to close. Morgana had to slap him lightly on the cheek to keep him conscious.

They finally reached the table Morgana was hoping for the stone slab stood in the middle of the ancient structure. Merlin's eyes widened. He now realised what Morgana was going to do.

"No." Merlin said quietly.

"I have to. I can't just let you die Merlin."

"You have to." Merlin replied. His eyes were closing.

"Merlin I..." That's all he heard before he collapsed. His breathing turned shallow and his heart slowed.

Morgana walked over to the table and lay down, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm doing this for Merlin." She repeated. She pulled a small, silver knife from her cloak and raised it above her stomach.

She was vaguely aware of Arthur and a few of the knights wandering in, swords drawn but she focussed on her task.

With a scream, she brought the knife down and took her last breath.

**So... that was... perhaps... maybe a little... depressing? **

**Um... I'm just gonna go now... **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fire and Ice 4: Survivor_

**AN: This is the last chapter. I know... I'm sorry. I was going to write a prologue but I didn't think it would fit!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 6

Arthur, Gwaine and Leon quietly made their way to the decaying tower. Morgana had taken Merlin here.

Finally, they entered the building, swords drawn and ready to be used. What Arthur saw shocked him. Morgana lay on the stone table her knife raised. She plunged it into her stomach without a second thought. He ran over to his half sister and held her head.

"Morgana," He whispered.

"I... I'm... sorry... for ev... for everything... I've... done to... you..." She gasped, tears falling from her eyes. . Her head lolled to the side and her eyes drooped. Her chest that had once been rising and falling stopped and she became silent.

"Sire, Merlin's not breathing." Leon exclaimed. Gwaine kept pressing against Merlin's wrist, franticly trying to find a pulse. Nothing.

"Merlin... Come on you bloody idiot!" Arthur cried. Suddenly, Merlin coughed and sat up, his eyes darting from Arthur to Gwaine to Leon to Morgana.

"What happened?" He asked. Arthur chuckled, his earlier worry disappearing.

"It's a long story!"

_MERLIN_

As the knights, King and Merlin made their way back to the sun seemed to come out, as if the darkness and hatred in the world had disappeared.

"So, you're saying, _Morgana _the evil sorceress took me to the Isle of the Blessed and sacrificed herself for me?" Merlin asked incredulously. He honestly couldn't remember a thing.

"Yes." Arthur replied bluntly. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe that for one second."

"Are you questioning the King?" Arthur asked, faking shock.

"Oh no! I would never do that... _Sire," _Merlin said sarcastically. The knights laughed as Merlin and Arthur continued their usually banter.

Arthur snorted.

"I wouldn't! I cannot believe you think I would do such a thing!" Merlin said his eyes wide. He was actually quite a good actor.

Arthur grinned.

...

Gwen and Gaius rushed out of the castle to see Merlin, Arthur and the knights dismount their horses.

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed, running forward and hugging him.

Merlin hugged her back, a smile stretching across his face.

"We missed you, we were all so worried." Gwen gushed. Camelot was still in total destruction from the fire. Houses were being rebuilt and the streets were being cleared. The castle was a different matter. The hallways, well most of them, were practically ruined. The walls were crumbling apart.

"Merlin, you have some chores to do." Arthur said clapping Merlin on the back.

"What!?" Merlin cried.

"Fine." Arthur said he thought about it for a moment before saying, "Meet me in my chambers in 10 minutes."

He left, heading for the doors to the castle and he heard Merlin shout behind him.

"How is that any better?!"

Arthur didn't answer. A smile spread across his face and he shook his head slightly.

...

Camelot was fixed up pretty quickly. Since Morgana had sacrificed herself, things had gone pretty smoothly with only a few attacks in the last few months. Arthur and Gwen had recently found out they were expecting a baby and that made everything better. Although, Arthur had appointed Merlin as nanny seeing as he _'looked and acted like a girl and was unbelievably good with children.'_

"Arthur," Merlin called, running down the corridors. They had just come from a meeting.

"What?" Arthur halted unexpectedly and turned around causing Merlin to almost crash into him.

"I found this!" He exclaimed. Nothing was actually there so Arthur just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Wait! I need to show you!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I need to get back to Guinevere." Arthur sighed. He let his head drop back and let out another exasperated sigh as Merlin dragged him off and down to Gaius' chambers.

"Hurry up Merlin!" Arthur complained.

"Well it would help if you walked yourself instead of me basically dragging you!" Merlin told him. Arthur groaned and followed Merlin.

When they reached Gaius' chambers, Merlin burst open the door and let out an excited 'TA DA!'

Sitting in the middle of the room was a wooden cot. It was small and had a small mobile hanging from the top. Arthur let his jaw fall to the floor.

"What?" He asked slightly confused but happy all the same.

"I made it!" Merlin said.

"You... You made this?!" Arthur walked over to it and looked at the mobile. It had a king, queen and a small man with a funny wizard hat. It also had a knight with his sword and shield in his arms. A black horse was also attached to one of the strings.

"Merlin this is... this is amazing!" Arthur murmured, his hand running along the smooth wood of the crib.

"Look at this." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the little men on the mobile were hanging in mid air, the strings completely forgotten about. They were surrounded in gold dust but the dust began to change and tell a story, turning into forests and castles.

"Merlin..." Arthur watched the little characters start to move as if acting out a play.

"Of course I'll need to be there to do that but otherwise it's pretty useful." Merlin ranted. "I mean, the little people are kinda cool but they can be a little annoying. It's what I had when I was younger except I made the little people by myself-"

"Merlin I love it!" Arthur exclaimed. He looked at his servant, nanny, advisor but most of all, his friend.

"You're a good friend Merlin."

"I know." Merlin smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"But you're still an idiot."

"You're still a prat."

"You will _always _be an idiot. A clumsy, stupid, ignorant, idiot." Arthur went on.

"Okay I get it." Merlin muttered. They walked out the room, pushing and shoving one another until Merlin accidentally pushed Arthur too hard. His eyes widened and he ran out of the room.

"MERLIN!"

**So that's it! They end of my series! I know... sad... sad... sad... I have other stories planned and I'll try and get them up asap! **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed I honestly couldn't have done it without you! **

**Special thanks to HollyDawn and Lunatris262 who have stuck with my writing since the start. I mean like the very first chapter! They reviewed even if my writing was really rubbish and they always brought a smile to my face! So thank you for your help and devotion to this story!**

**Thanks guys! See you soon... hopefully!**

**Bye x**


End file.
